


Levi, Visiting.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Genderqueer Reader, Light Angst, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), School Imagine, Shmoop, Swearing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having the worst day ever. After spilling coffee on yourself, and forgetting your lunch, you think your mood for the day is ruined, but then someone very special showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi, Visiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this imagine is kind of specific, but as a genderqueer person, I have never found a Non-Binary imagine before so I thought I would give you this little treat! I might edit it in the morning, but it will still be awful so I don't really care. 
> 
> Just FYI, Levi is French in this, but raised in America, but he has lived in France a while for school and is fluent.

School had been tedious. It was winter, and the walk to school had been freezing cold, awful. But the walk wasn't the worst part of your day. First, you spilled hot coffee all over your shirt first block, so you had to borrow a new shirt from your best friend, F/N. Then you realized you had forgot your lunch, and P.E. Strip. Worst. Day. Ever. But, it was last period, and you only had half fifteen minutes left before you could go home for the weekend, eat, sulk, sulk some more, and maybe phone your boyfriend, Levi, the love of your life. You had met over Tumblr, he was the sweetest person you had ever met. Behind his shroud of angry glares and seemingly non-caring attitude, he was the loveliest person you have ever met. You always had so much to talk about, you liked the same TV shows, the same music, and it was great to be able to read the same books together. One of your favourite things to go home to at night was just after one of you had read a book that the other recommended, and share your thoughts till two in the morning. He was five years your senior, but he had been out of school for six, as he graduated a year early. Having been so fresh out of school, he new how hard it was, especially in your last year, so it was okay that you didn't always get time to chat, but today you really needed it. But he lived in France, currently. He went to school there, getting an art major. But even though you had never met in real life, you still loved him just the same.

You tapped your pencil eagerly against your notebook, Socials. The worst subject. You stared at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. Five. Four. Three. Two. RINNNGGG. You were the first one up from your seat and out the door, you were walking home as soon as possible. Avoiding all of your friends in the hallways, you put your headphones in and pretended you didn't hear everybody trying to get your attention. You opened the main doors, and stood for a second to check your phone and put on your favourite song, F/S/N. Just as you did, your friend F/N caught your attention. "Y/N! Y/N!" They shouted.  
"Did you get the answers to page 56 in the math textbook? I had to take the day off."  
"Oh- uh..." You reached into your bag, pulling out some papers. "Yeah, F/N. You can keep them, Mr. Pixis said we could get rid of our papers from that chapter."  
"Oh, thanks man. Uh, Y/N? Who's that?" they pointed behind you, over your left shoulder. 

Just as you turned around, you were met by a firm body, and arms wrapped around your body. Your head pressed up against somebody else's, your cold ears pressed up against even colder, very pierced ears. You could tell that you were taller than this person. You quickly squirmed out of their grip and shoved the figure away, very confused. "Sorry but-" you stopped as your eyes met with bold, charcoal eyes. Your heart in your throat, and your brain running faster then you had ever felt before. "L-Levi... What..."  
"Well, its nice to see you too, brat." You began tearing up, you didn't understand what was happening, you had dropped the papers in front of your friend, who was still standing just as wide eyed and confused as you were. "L-Levv..." you began to sob, so happy to see him. You lunged forward and wrapped your arms around him tightly, knocking him off his feet, as you were quite a bit taller than he was. You both toppled over, and he lunged forward and brought his lips to yours. Running his tongue immediately to your bottom lip, begging you to open a little wider. You did, and you began the most passionate kiss you had every experienced in your life. You weren't as experienced, but you were sure as hell that Levi was. He knew exactly what he was doing. You opened your mouth a little wider, and then bit down on his lower lip lightly, avoiding his snake bites, to slow him down. You pulled away, huffing. "Levi, as much as I would love, with all my heart, to keep going with this little make out session right now, were at my school, almost right in front of the doorway, and its -10 degrees outside, and people are staring, its making me uncomfortable." he smiled the most beautiful smile, and brought his lips up to yours again. "Let 'em stare." he said deviantly "See if I care."  
"Well, my principle who is walking over here might." you said, trying to gently push him away from you, as he was currently straddling you but you didn't want to make him uncomfortable, and get up. He helped you up and finally you had a chance to look at him. He was wearing skeleton gloves, dark red converse, black ripped skinny jeans, and a black band T-Shirt, with a matching dark red scarf, and black trench coat that fit him a little too perfectly, and he had a couple piercings that made him look very delicious. "You're even more handsome in real life. Not through a screen." You said, running your hand through his short raven locks and down to his finely, shaven undercut on the back of his head, pushing your foreheads together so you could share each others breath. He smelt like coffee and soap. He smelt very clean and fresh, but your friends gym shirt probably didn't smell to great. You suddenly became embarrassed, blushing lightly as you looked away. "Whats wrong, brat?" he said, grabbing your chin and turning your face towards him, and you just smiled. 

"You look so good right now, I look like crap."  
"No you don't, brat, you look amazing. You're the most attractive person I've ever laid my eyes on. You're my ideal in every way. But that shirt," he pointed to your friends ugly, smelly, gym shirt. "It has to go."  
"I know, its F/N."  
"Uhhh who?"  
"Oh! You should meet them! I wonder if they're still here." You grabbed his hand, and linked fingers with him, leading him back into the front doors of your school. You stepped through the winding hallways, trying to find your friend. Then, you spotted two of your friends. "Levi, stay behind me. One of them's a little feisty." Levi's browed furrowed even more, but he followed your order. "F/N! O/F/N! Hey! Losers! Come here!" they half smiled and waved. "Hey, Y/N/N. Sarah just told me they saw you making out with a really short little boy in front of the school. Care to explain?" you felt Levi's grip on your hand tighten, he was about to loose it, you knew. He hated being called short, but before he could react you quickly shut F/N up. "Thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Guys, I would like to introduce you to somebody very special. This is Levi, he's my... my boyfriend..." You smiled half-heartedly and stepped away so that they could see Levi a little clearer. He game them a lukewarm smile and gave a little wave, "Hi uh.. Y/N has told me a lot about you guys." They both stopped, jaws dropped. "What?" "When?" so many questions poured out of them. "Y/N! Why didn't you tell anybody? Why didn't you tell us he was coming?" Levi took over, as it was obvious you were at a slight loss for words after being bombarded by questions. "Y/N/N didn't know, I kind of... surprised them. I had some time off work and school and we had talked about it before but we were waiting for the right moment." You leaned down and kissed him, both your eyes full of adoration for one-another. It was obvious you were so in love. Your best friend put a hand on your shoulder and grinned, "Well, Y/N, it seems like you're really happy and I am glad, but always remember you can tell us whats on your mind, no matter what." You smiled, and squeezed Levi a little closer to your body. "Thanks so much, I really love you guys. See you on Monday!" they walked away and smiled, "You guys have fun! Don't be too silly, wear protection! Don't do drugs!" You just snorted, and leaned against Levi as you walked away. "Sorry about that." he grinned "No! I like your friends, they're funny. A little too curious for your own good though."

You were grinning all the way to your locker. You opened it and grabbed your coffee-stained shirt from this morning out of its plastic bag and shoved it into your backpack. Levi pointed out your locker door, covered in pictures of you and your friends and pets, and a single picture if him in the middle, with a heart drawn in the corner. "Thats really cute, brat. I appreciate that." You blushed, "What, you don't do stuff like that?" he smiled "Actually, do you remember that night when we were Skyping, and you fell asleep curled up in a ball?" you nodded cautiously, "Well, thats my background on my mac."  
"Shut up."  
"Its true!"  
"No it isn't!" You lightly punched him on the shoulder, you could feel his strong muscles through his coat and it gave you shivers. Now that you saw him materialized, it really gave you a different perspective on his body. He was short, 5'3", and very strong, with abs and pecks and everything. Nothing like yours. You shook the thought and just smiled the rest of the way to the front entrance, where you were stopped dead in your tracks by somebody in front of you. Casey Bletchert, the Regina George of your school. You scowled and squeezed Levi's shoulder, a little more for your reassurance than his. "Hey, Handsome." she smirked, "What are you doing here? You don't look like a high school student." he didn't alter his stoic gaze for a single second, pulling a classic Levi scowl. "Uh actually, Im in University. And frankly, I don't think thats any of your business." she scoffed "Excuse me? I am easily the hottest girl you've ever had the pleasure to speak with, so how about a little respect, hey?" You couldn't believe it! You literally had your arm around Levi's neck, what did she think we were doing? Levi stepped forward a little bit, meeting her stare dead on. "I am actually taken, so if you didn't have the IQ of a five year old, maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have stopped me to tax me with such idiocy, now if you will excuse me, please, Fiche nous le paix." he went to go step out of her way, grabbing your arm forcefully but she just moved back into his way. "Don't seriously tell me you've settled for this tranny, seriously, look at me? I don't know what you just said, but I speak a different kind of language, body language, and I can read you like a book. You're too good for them." he was steaming, you knew he was going to kill her in about 3.5 seconds. But he just grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Va te faire metre." he said with a smile and a wave, picking up up, bridal style and kissing you deeply, give her the middle finger salute." and then he walked away, still carrying you in his arms.  
"My god, do you even eat?"  
"Bro, do you even lift?" you said, your arms wrapped around his neck, smiling face buried in his neck. Planting little kisses all along his jaw and neck. Yeah, you were getting some weird looks, as your 5'3" boyfriend with a clean haircut and the worlds most emotionless face carried you out to his car like you weighed ten pounds, but you could really care less. He opened the door and placed you in the passengers seat of his freezing car, giving you another slow kiss on the lips before he shut the door and ran to the other side. Hopping in as well, he cranked the heat, and then took off his gloves and grabbed your hand with his, linking your fingers. "What're you thinking? Its been very long since I have been to North America. This is my first time in Canada." you thought for a moment, 'Where is the most Canadian place I can take this little French-American boy?' and then you smiled. 

"Say, Levi," you grinned "Have you ever had a Tim Hortons coffee?"

~*The End*~

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will make this a series, but I don't know. I know its awful but I am writing this on four hours of sleep and a rockstar, and I really needed to get this out. Its been on my mind for a while.
> 
> As for what Levi says in french, I will leave it for you to find out on your own, as it is not very nice. :) 
> 
> Criticism and advice is encouraged, please!


End file.
